Sofrimento
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Quando temos com alguém uma divida eterna, não somos capazes de lhes estragar a vida. Mesmo que isso nos cause um sofrimento insuportável.


Ela está linda. Mais linda daquilo que os olhos humanos podem conseguir perceber. Olhá-la assim faz-me sentir num mundo, que é tudo menos o real.

No entanto e apesar de ela estar apenas a dois passos de mim, nunca antes me parecera tão distante. Eu tive tanto tempo… tanto tempo para lhe dizer como ela foi especial, como eu preciso dela para mim…

Mas hoje eu sinto que é tarde de mais. Desperdicei o tempo de oportunidade e deixei que ele reparasse nela. Deixei que o amor deles florescesse e crescesse de uma forma que já não é impossível cortar.

E é duro… é duro porque eu sei, que eu devia ser a pessoa que ali devia estar ao seu lado. Afinal fui eu que lá estive. Fui eu que vi os seus olhares tristes, que ouvi os seus desabafos, que limpei as suas lágrimas e a abracei quando ela se sentia a cair. Eu estive sempre lá quando ele nunca esteve… No entanto isso não importa.

Porque é que ele que está ali ao lado dela. É ele que segura a sua mão, que a olha com amor e recebe em troca o seu olhar feliz. Apenas ele…

E eu estou aqui. Acompanhei-os durante uma vida mas sei que a partir de agora os estou a perder. Crescemos e eles decidiram continuar a crescer juntos. Eu sei que a nossa amizade nunca vai morrer, que vivemos coisas demasiado especiais para desaparecem assim, mas a verdade é que o tempo nos pregou uma rasteira. Agora que a adolescência não faz mais parte de nós e que o sofrimento da guerra nos retirou a inocência e a hipótese de reviver a infância, seguimos uma vida de adultos. Adultos que cresceram demasiado depressa.

É por isso que não o odeio, por ele ter ficado contigo. Porque ele demorou mas teve a coragem de ficar contigo, ao contrário de mim. E ele sempre esteve comigo. Sempre me apoiou quando precisei, nem nunca me culpou por tudo o que acontecia.

No entanto, hoje ao olhar por ti, eu invejo-o tanto. Ele parece tão feliz e por momentos eu vejo-me no lugar dele. Estar aí, receber o teu amor, partilhar contigo uma vida… Pareceria um sonho para mim, e pergunto-me se ele entende a magnitude do que está a viver e a sorte que lhe calhou.

Não te consigo ver o rosto, apesar de ele me aparecer na mente constantemente. Estás atenta aquilo que o velho homem á tua frente te diz e continuas a agarrar a mão dele ao mesmo tempo. O longo vestido branco cai quase até junto a mim enquanto o véu transparente se acaba nas costas desnudas pelo vestido. Lembro-me que quando chegaste todo o ar me foi retirado. Ao ver-te assim, com o rosto ligeiramente maquilhado, os cabelos presos e com umas madeixas soltas a cair pelo rosto e o véu preso á tiara de brilhantes que jaz como uma coroa em ti, minha rainha.

Oiço o velho homem falar e perguntar se alguém se opõe á vossa união. Por momentos penso em mover-me, dizer que tudo isso é errado, que a dor que este casamento me causa é demasiado insuportável para mim…

No entanto do que me valeria isso afinal? Eu poderia arruinar o vosso casamento, mas nunca o vosso amor. Acabar com tudo em nada me ajudaria. Vocês continuariam a amar-se e de vós apenas receberia um ódio com que nunca conseguiria viver.

Baixo a cabeça e não digo nada…

Engulo o sofrimento e deixo-vos ser felizes. Porque eu destrui a vossa vida, obriguei-vos a crescer demasiado depressa…

Lutaram ao meu lado e nunca me pediram nada em troca, colocaram-me sempre á frente de vocês mesmo… E é por isso que aguentarei tudo isto.

Nem que o tempo insista em me fazer continuar a amar-te… eu vou suportar. Vou engolir a dor e se quiser sofrer ou chorar, irei fazê-lo no silêncio das sombras. Não irei permitir que vejam a minha dor. Por mim, vocês sofreram durante anos.

Este é o meu agradecimento…

Agora sofro eu o resto da vida…

**FIM**

Quando amamos alguém apenas desejamos a sua felicidade, mesmo que ela não seja connosco. Eu já passei por isto e sei o que dói. No entanto quando as duas pessoas são especiais para nós e já nos fizeram tanto bem, sentimo-nos na necessidade de os deixar ser felizes. Por isso erguemos a cabeça e sorrimos a todos. Estamos ao lado deles e damos os parabéns fingindo que não podia haver maior felicidade do que a de ver duas pessoas como eles juntas. E depois, quando ninguém está a ver, caímos de joelhos. Escondemos a cara no meio dos joelhos e desabamo-nos em lágrimas. Sofremos pela felicidade que temos de fingir, pelo tempo que desperdiçamos, pela promessa que fizemos…

Amamos um acima do universo, mas o outro não pode ser esquecido porque é também amado por nós. Em certas alturas apetece odiar essa pessoa, por nos ter retirado a outra… Mas então, somos altruístas. Ou masoquistas. Sofremos o mais que pudermos apenas para eles não o fazerem. E enquanto eles se enchem de felicidade, nós despedaçamo-nos no vazio… Foi por isso que escrevi esta fic. Porque isto acontece sempre a alguém…

Peço a todos aqueles que já passaram por isto para deixarem um comentário e verem como nunca estamos sozinhos.

Deixem também aqueles que gostaram da fic, também aceito ameaças de morte se não gostaram…

Beijões

Continuem lendo…

DanielaMPotter


End file.
